


Secret Love

by Lokiina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiina/pseuds/Lokiina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Fandral is advised to stay put for rest in the healing room and attempts to take advantage of his alone time. He soon learns he is not one hundred percent alone, and that Loki really does have a silver tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this out and published it in 2011 on tumblr and fanfiction.net. But, upon re-reading it I found myself unhappy with the writing. Thus I re-worked it and am re-publishing it here for you guys. I hope you like it.

As it turns out, getting stabbed through the chest with a large shard of ice was significantly more painful than it sounds, and it already sounded pretty unpleasant. Although physically there was no evidence this event had taken place, the blond warrior was advised to stay put. While everyone left the healing room, as they only had minor cuts and a bit of frost bite in a few occasions, Fandral stayed behind. He would have loved for someone to stick around and at least give him someone to talk to, but everyone else had things to do. He was going to be okay, they had nothing to worry about. He just needed rest. But what was a bored man to do in a wonderfully warm room alone? Well, he sure had one idea to pass the time.

The warrior sat back, lounging on one of the larger seats in the healing room. He was clothed in a simple pair of laced up trousers and a very loose fitted open vest. Although he was supposed to be resting, he simply didn't feel like taking the nap route. He knew no one would be back for quite some time, and the chances of a guard or palace maid suddenly bursting into the healing room was unlikely. So, he would take full advantage of this little peace break.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Fandral let his mind wander. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as the images that flashed through his mind contained a wide assortment of explicit imagery. As his imagination ran wild, he slowly brought a hand to his stomach. Lightly running his finger tips over the exposed skin of his torso. He let his hand explore himself and eventually moved the attention lower. Moving over the fabric of his trousers, he began to very slowly massage himself.

Once he felt himself slowly hardening, he shifted in his seat in order to undo the ties on his trousers. Slipping his fingers in and grasping his length, he tugged himself free of the restricting fabric. He licked his palm to add a little bit of moisture as he began moving his hand over himself, pumping slowly to start. His lips parted and he let out a quiet sigh in pleasure. Sure it may not be the same as being with someone else but it was still enjoyable and enough to pass the time.

As it turned out, Fandral's assumption that no one would come near the room was a little off. Fandral had a visitor. The younger prince of Asgard, Loki. He had not showed up for any particular reason other than to come and simply peak in on their friend while everyone else was busy. Simply to make sure he was still okay.

Ever since they were but small children, Loki had always been enamoured over the blonde friend of his brother's. Fandral had always been closer friends with Thor than Loki, but that did not mean they were unfamiliar with each other. Thor's friends had, for the most part also become Loki's. Of course Fandral was much too busy paying attention to the maidens to notice scrawny little Loki's pleas for attention. So, the raven haired prince gave up, he was far too embarrassed to confront the swordsman in training after his hints had gone unnoticed.

Loki always approached Fandral with some level of caution when it was just the two of them, likely due to part of his childhood crush on the other man. He entered the room quietly, expecting to find Fandral asleep or at least half asleep. Needless to say he was not expecting to find what he found. He nearly froze on instant and had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp as to not be noticed. Fandral was laid out before him in a way he had never really expected to see.

Almost immediately, the arguments began rolling in through the prince's mind. _'Turn around, walk out...'_ , _'No, stay and watch!'_ multiple parts of his mind weighed in on the situation and another chiming in telling him to join Fandral. Loki had no idea what to do with the situation and just stood there with his hand still clasped over his mouth as his cheeks flushed.

Fandral, completely oblivious to the other man now standing and watching him, continued to stroke and pump his hand over his length. Leaning his head back against the high seat, he kept his eyes shut and let out a soft moan. Letting his other hand glide over his torso again, Loki squirmed as he was still contemplating what to do. He just couldn't look away...

Once Loki finally made up his mind, he completely gave in. He was going to stay, and was now determined to get himself involved in one way or another. The trickster couldn't possibly let such a perfect situation slip away, not aft it being something he had wanted for so long. Thus, he very carefully approached the blond man where he was laying.

The swordsman was so lost in his own mind and completely unaware of Loki's presence he simply kept going as if he were alone. It wasn't until a gentle grasp that was not his own began to softly stroke him that Fandral pulled his hand away and his eyes fluttered open in confusion. His eyes widened at the discovery of who the hand belonged to.

"Loki!" he practically squealed as he jumped a bit from being startled. Pulling away and sitting up he quickly attempted to cover himself from the eyes of his unexpected visitor.

Loki sat on the edge of the long seat and did his best to cover the frown that wanted to creep up on his face, "This is hardly the place for self pleasure... You could get yourself into some serious trouble. Alone or not, this is still considered a public space, my friend." He put a hand out and gave Fandral's leg a pat.

Fandral cleared his throat nervously, clearly still caught off guard, "I- I know... I just didn't think anyone woul- What did you think you were doing? You can't just-"

Loki hushed him, cutting off his sentence before he could finish. "Do keep your voice down, you really do not wish to be caught be another would you?" Loki's eyes shifted their focus down towards Fandral's hands, which were currently covering his erection. "But, you simply cannot just leave this as is..." There was an awkward silence on Fandral's end as he saw a small smirk form on Loki's face. The prince leaned over him and placed a hand over Fandral's, "Allow me to assist you, and you will have my word, I will speak of this to no one."

Fandral's brows furrowed in response. This was not exactly what he had in mind when he decided to pleasure himself. He would have said no in a heartbeat if it were not for the throbbing between his legs practically begging for attention. He was not entirely sure if Loki's word was really worth all that much, as the prince had been known to toss lies out without a care in the world, but who knows what would happen if he refused. He set his jaw as Loki's hand pushed on his ever so slightly, in turn adding a little extra pressure to the hard member under his own hands. There was a quick yet sharp inhale at the feeling and he finally gave the prince a small nod. "Prince or not, if you do not keep your word, you will feel the cold steel of my blade..."

As Fandral slowly pulled his hands away to give Loki access to his manhood, Loki's mind was nearly doing back flips. He finally had his chance at really grabbing the swordsman's attention, and what better way to do so than this particular situation? Relationship or not, a younger Loki would have given quite a bit to be in this current position. A smile played on his face as he once again grasped the other man's member and began to stroke him.

"Just relax," Loki added as he shifted his position, sliding off of the edge of the seat and onto the floor. He kneeled, positioned between Fandral's legs where he sat. The swordsman still gave him a slightly uneasy look and so Loki tried to reassure him, "I do not bite, unless of course that is what you want."

Fandral watched as Loki parted his lips and leaned in to press his tongue against the base of his length. Loki moved his tongue up the length of Fandral's member with an unexpected amount of skill. He traced a vein along the entire length and looked up to keep eye contact with the blond, which sent a shiver down his spine. The prince then took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly. The reward and confirmation he was doing well, was the small noise that escaped Fandral's lips. That was just what Loki needed to keep going as he then moved his mouth over him, taking more of his length into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, taking more in with each movement until he stopped briefly to relax his throat in order to take as much of Fandral as he possibly could.

At the feeling, Fandral's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open. He had not been expecting that at all. His head lulled back against the back of the seat and another moan of pleasure escaped his lips. Without even thinking much of it, he moved his hand to Loki's head, fingers starting to tangle in his raven hair. Perhaps this was not such a bad idea after all, it was now very clear that Loki knew exactly what he was doing.

After pulling off for some air, Loki bobbed his head over Fandral a little bit quicker, continuing to run his tongue over him in the process. He pulled off and placed a kiss on the tip as he started to pump him with his hand once more. Looking up, it was clear that Fandral was in too much pleasure to keep his head up properly. The low noises he made were better than anything Loki's younger mind could have thought up.

Fandral had lost himself in Loki's touch. The prince was skilled, which left the question on how? Loki always came across as the type who would keep to himself and either actively avoid sexual encounters or not know how to act in the situations if presented to him. It boggled his mind to know that the little shy Loki he remembered was secretly a sexual deviant. He really needed to look into this later because damn that sly little bastard knew how to work him. With each pump of Loki's fist he could feel that familiar pressure build and build until he knew he was close.

"Ngh, Loki... I- I am so close..." Fandral moaned, sending a shiver down Loki's spine. This was perfect, the trickster could not have been more pleased with himself. He may have already been hard himself, but he could wait. As uncomfortable as the tightness in his pants was, he needed to ignore it for the time being to finish this. He put his mouth back to work, sucking hard on the blond's member, holding him steady with one hand as Fandral tried to buck his hips into his mouth. The other hand found itself fondling his testis and stroking a single finger along the line of skin between his manhood and his ass.

The sensation was enough to send the warrior over the edge and as he climaxed, there was a series of moans and curses as he arched his back. Fandral spilled into Loki's mouth and the prince was almost unprepared for the amount of release he had been given. He managed to keep himself composed, enjoying the taste and swallowing what he could, even as a little bit escaped his lips and trailed down his chin. He gave him a few extra pumps with his fist to help him get out what was left before he pulled his mouth off and gave him a few quick licks.

Loki smirked and used a finger to wipe the escaped semen from his chin and then stuck the finger in his mouth. His eye's studied Fandral carefully. The man had been reduced to a panting mess for a brief moment.

Once he managed to regain himself, Fandral leaned forward, moving quickly to grab Loki by the hair on the back of his head. Loki nearly squeaked in surprise and he was forcefully pulled up as Fandral forcefully pressed his lips against his. The kiss was deepened and lasted just long enough for Fandral to taste himself on Loki's lips. When he finally allowed them to part, he narrowed his eyes at Loki and breathed out, "You slithering snake... Where in the nine realms did you learn that?"

Loki relaxed and grinned mischievously. He ran his hands along the fabric still covering Fandral's thighs and replied, "I know far more than most people think I do. I would be more than willing to prove this to you, should you choose to let me."

"How could I possibly say no after this display?" Fandral grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss.


End file.
